Sailor Schu! The New Legend!
by Satin's Seraph
Summary: OKIESD!! I'm back!! I've given UP on letting you people get me down. I'm gonna KEEP ON WRITING. This is just STUPID. I was just BORED, ans if you flame me you're STUPID too. It's just a fic to have some FUN WITH. live a little


Sailor Schu Schuldich: I am saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaailor Schu!!! *arm thing* and in the name of black rock(schwartz, people. O.o dur) *points* I WILL punish you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (omi kinda cringes away) -Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!- Yohji: You look so SEXY in that skirt, Schu! *eyeing the poor Schu* Schu: *goes into his mind, gives him a seizure and waves*And so begins the tale of Sailor Schu!  
  
Okiesd!!!! FUUUUUUUN PARRT!!!! Claimer: Yes. I own Sailor Schu. My story, on my computer, being written by my OWN TWO HANDS on this very STRANGE word processor!!! (at least it doesn't have spell check. It's never stop on these Japanese names, now WOULD it!? ^ ^) So- Dur. O.o this is mine. Schu *shudders* is NOT mine, thank Go- *glances at Farf, and changes the subject* So- yes. Um.... I do not own Weiß, but I own Bradley, and Nagi. D-chan owns Farf, and no one wants Schu. So, since I felt so *sorry* for little Schu I am writing this about him. Schu: Do I get to kill Yohji again? ^_^ NOPE!!!!!!! heeeeeeeee~~reeeeeeeeeee we go!!!!!!!!!!!! (please keep all hands, arms, legs, feet, and belongings inside the chariot to Hell at all times. Thank you for choosing Satin's Seraph for your traveling purposes!)  
  
Chapter One: Sailor SCHU, THE INVINSIBLE ALWAYS-BEATEN GUY!!! Schu: The title makes no sense. Seraph: Sure it does. Go on. *pushes him back into computer* stay there. ---------------------------------- Sailor Schu was out walking. After BADLY losing the fight. He decided he needed friends- or, at least some counterparts. One big, happy family!!! he nodded, and went out, searching minds for the right people he wanted. At last, he came across a man with red hair and red eyes wearing all black, with an eyepatch and licking a dagger as though it were a lollipop. Sailor Schu looked into his mind and ran over. Sailor Schu: Can't feel pain? YOU CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T FEEL PAIN!!!!!????? *looks at all of HIS cuts and bruises* Could very possibly be a good thing.  
  
Farf: ?_? *lick, lick, lick* Schu: Will you join me to fight good in the name of black rocks!? Farf: ...... *lick lick lick* ...... FIGHTING HURTS GOD, AND FIGHTING GOOOOOOOOOOD PEOPLE HURTS GOD, AND FIRE HURTS GOD, AND BLACK HURTS GOD, AND YOUR HAIR HURTS MY EYES- IT MUST HURT GOOOOOOOOD!!! WOW!!!!!! I HURT GOD!!! I AM FARFELLO!!! THE BEST-EVER GOD HURTER IN THE WHOLE FRUGGIN WORLD BECAUSE I CAN'T FEEL PAIN, SO I CAN'T HAVE SCARS THAT HURT WHEN THE WEATHER GETS BAD, OR JOINTS THAT ACHE, BECAUSE I AM FARFELLO THE BEST-EVER GOD HURTER!!!!!!!!!! AND THE FACT I CAN'T FEEL PAIN HURTS GOD, AND I HURT MYSELF TO HURT GOD, AND I HURT OTHER PEOPLE TO HURT GOD- Schu: O.o Schu: O.o Farfello: AND CELL PHONES HURT GOD, AND ATHEISTS HURT GOD, AND SPEEDING HURTS GOD, AND HOSPITALS HURT GOD, AND FUNERAL HOMES HURT GOD-! but... *yelling again* GOD LIKES BRITTANY SPEARS, AND SHE'S HAVING A CONCERT AGAIN, SO I MUST GO TO HURT HER TO HURT GOD, AND THEN HER FANS WILL BE HURT TOOOOOO, AND THEN I WILL SEE SPEARSY DEAD, HER FANS SAD, AND HEAR GOD WEEPING BECAUSE I AM THE BEST-EVER GOD HURTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lick* Schu: ....Is that..... a yes.......? ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Farfello: *nods emphatically* Schu: Lets go find some others. Then Schu found the man who knew the future. Could see the future. Bradley Crawford. Likes to be Crawford, clean-cut, serious, and very, very much of a leader. Schu ignored that by choosing him he was jeopardizing his title of the leader. He wore a white Armani (Yohji: or a cheap knock-off _^_) suit, glasses (Aya: hey- FOUR-EYES!!!!!!!! *points and laughs*) carried the case to a laptop, (Omi: Can he even USE a computer? CANHE?CANHE?CANHE?CANHE?CANHE?CANHE?CANHE?) and a gun. (Ken: ugh. I have to get into close-compat for MY weapon, he chose one that means you can be far away, and in no danger yourSELF.... COOOOOOOOOOOOWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Schu: *runs over to him* I am sailor schu!!!! I am recruiting for my group, and noticed you can see the future- Bradley: *puts gun to Schu's head* How'd you notice? Sailor Schu: I can read minds, and mess up thoughts................ Brad: And who's that? Farfello: I AM FARFELLO!!!1 I HURT GODD!!! I AM THE BEST FRUGGIN GOD HURTER ON THE PLANET!!!!!!!!! *Brad shoots Farf* And I WILLL KILLLLLLL BRITTANY SPEARS AT HER NEXT CONCERT BECAUSE GOD LIKES HER, AND I HATE GOD, AND HE WILL WEEP, AND I WILL LAUGH AND- *lick lick lick* AND I WILL BE VERY UNHAPPY. HAPPINESS!!! GOD LIIIIIKES HAPPINESS!!!! UUUUUUUUNHAPPINESS HURTS GOD!!! AND THAT'S WHAT I DO!!! I HURT GOD!!!! I AM FARFELLO!!! THE BEST FRUGGIN GOD HURTER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *licklicklicklick* Brad: I'm..... Brad Crawford, call me Crawford or else. *serious* (a/n: surprise, surprise, surprise) Farfello: OR ELSE?!?!? I'LL HURT GOD!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *STABS PREP WALKING BY* I JUUUUUUUUUUUUU~UUUUUST HURT GOD!!!!! *looks over* YOU- YOU- YOU ARE WEARING PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!!!!!!! GOD LIKES PINK!!!!!!!! *WAR CRY AS HE POUNCES* Sailor KenKen: ACCCCCCCCCCCCCK!!!!!! *holds up arms, and the claw-things come from his sailor Kenken gloves* LEMME ALONE!!!!! fARF: Hehehehehehehehehehehehheheheheh! *claws go straight through his chest to come out his back, and he grins* Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,,,,,, *licks lips* PAIN!!!!!!!!!!! *slices at Kem's cheek, misses, and reyells his cry* Ken: *in a smallvoice:* Save me. *pulls and pullls on the gloves until he notices they're too stuck into Farf for him to pull them out* I ----CAN'T--- --GET ------ THEM------ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *paniking* HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!! Omi: I am Sailor Omi!! ^_~ And I'm the Sailor Scout of Kawaii! *points* And I SHALL punish yo~ou! Brad: ^_^ REALLY?! WILL YOU?!!? *shoots him* ^ - I hate happy people. -_- Farf: ^_^ DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! *LUNGES AND-* *lights go out* Aya: No way. Seraph: Wha'? .... ?_o Aya: No. No way am I participating. Schu would kill Omi, Brad would kill me, and Ouka is already dead- Seraph: -_- I know. She's the prep that farf stabbed at the very beginning. Aya: Still- it's wrong. 


End file.
